unbelivable
by twilightnewmoon
Summary: hey not the best with summary's so here goes. Bella comes back to Forks after being gone for one hundred years.Something has happened to Edward and Bellas life is changed in more ways then one. read to find out. please review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**_**: **__**Well this is my first story so I hope it is good enough to at least get one review although I hope it gets more. a lot of people have been looking at this chapter and not the next one it gets better trust me so here it is**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any of these characters unfortunately**_

Chapter one

It felt strange being back here again in Forks. It seemed so empty and lonely without Edward. I still can't get over what happened it is just so unbelievable.

It has been one hundred years and you think I would be over it by now but I am not. Edward is gone and it is all my fault. I had the biggest urge to dive to Jacobs and talk to him but something seemed to be stopping me it was if my soul was saying it would not be a good idea to see him. Man but I really wanted to see him.

But I decided against it and headed home to Charlie if I couldn't force myself to see Jacob then at least I could see Charlie my soul didn't seem to have a problem with that so that is where I went.

As I was heading to Charlie's I found myself heading down the familiar path to the Cullen's home I was taking the long winding road that lead to there home the last place all of us where together that is Edward and me along with the rest of the Cullen's.

As I stepped into the familiar house it brought back memories. Like my birthday party. The night Edward and I spent together in his room after he had Alice kidnap me. I never did yell at him for that him and his distractions. All the way up to the last time we were all together.

**A/N**_**: so what do you think do you like it or not please review. Also I have an idea on where I am headed with this but I am up for any ideas you have on it. And don't worry I will update everyday maybe more for the rest of the summer after that I will try to keep updating no promises though. **_

_**Till next time **_

_**Twilightnewmoon **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: well here is chapter two. Hope you like it and please review. And I up for any ideas you have for what to do next because I have no **__**idea. **_

_**Still don't own any of these characters **_

Chapter two

Flashback

"Edward what is going on." I was so lost and confused and nobody was telling me anything.

"Shhhh Bella. I don't have time to explain what is going on right now I will explain when it is all over just stay here and don't go anywhere"

"Fine I will stay here" I really was not going to stay here I needed answer and I needed them now what the hell was going on. Edward was not telling me anything and the other Cullen's where not even home they went somewhere.

"Bella cut it out"

I wonder what he was talking about I was not doing anything.

"Don't give me that look I may not be able to read you mind but I do know you have no intention of staying here but you have to for your own safety which I am sure you don't care about but I do and if you don't you will not only put your own life endanger but mine to along with Alice, Jasper, Rosaline, and Emmet. I will be back

**_A/N: sorry for the short chapters they are short because i have no idea what is going to happen next. But dont worry when i get a good idea on what to write next wheither it is from you or me i will have longer chapters if that makes any sense._**

**_till next time _**

**_twilightnewmoon_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey everyone since I am getting so many hits on this story I figured I would give you one more chapter please review or either this one or the next one will be my last chapter on this story

_**A/N: hey everyone since I am getting so many hits on this story I figured I would give you one more chapter please review or either this one or the next one will be my last chapter on this story. Also I have written another story that I believe is really good it is called Now and Then so if you like this one you should read that one too and review.**_

Chapter three

"I can't believe you will not tell me what is going on." I screamed at Edward

He looked shocked that I had raised my voice at him but he quickly hid it behind a mask. Then he said "Fine Bells I was going to do this without telling you I thought it would be easier this way but you have left me no choice. Bella I am leaving."

I thought to myself how that is hard to tell me then I said "okay so when will you and the others be back."

He sighed and then said "We aren't coming back Bella we have to leave here until everyone who knows us is gone."

There was still something he was not telling me then it accrued to me that he wanted me to go with him so I happily said " So when are we leaving"

"Bella " he said in frustration " we are leaving tonight and you are staying here."

Shock fell over my face "why do you not love me anymore." I chucked trying to light the mood and hoping he would say no of course I love you but he didn't. he didn't say anything for a few minutes and then finally said

"Yes Bella I don't want you. It just so happens that this move happened at just the right time I thought I could get around it by saying you couldn't come with us but that is the truth I do not want you anymore."

I was horrified. What had I done wrong? What am I saying of course he doesn't love me I not worth loving. I started crying I didn't understand how he could say he loved me and then say that he didn't want me. I curled up in a ball trying to keep myself together . Edward was still talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Then he was gone. I stayed there repeating the words he doesn't want me over and over again. Then someone picked me up and next thing I knew I was in my bedroom. I only got up to eat and drink something but outside of that I stayed in my room

End flash back

It went on like that for a year then I decided I needed to leave I couldn't stay there anymore it just hurt to much so I moved to Alaska for a year which is were I ran into Victoria

She turned me into a vampire then I went from place to place for 98 years making a good fortune and then decided to go back to Forks since everyone who new me was dead.

_**A/N: Well that the end for this chapter if you want any of the chapters in anyone else POV then just tell me.**_


	4. authors note

A/N: hey hope you guys like the story so far

_**A/N: hey hope you guys like the story so far. I have no idea what is going to happened next I am kind of coming up with it as I am typing I had an idea in the beginning but know I am not so sure. So if you have any ideas tell me. Other wise the story will end here probably. Please read my other story though because so far I am enjoying writing it and will continue to do so **_


End file.
